Engineer vs Ellis
Engineer vs Ellis is ZackAttackX's one hundred and sixty-ninth DBX. Description Team Fortress 2 vs Left 4 Dead! Two of Valve's mechanics are at work - which one will produce a win? Intro Fight Location: Dustbowl - Team Fortress 2. The Engineer was sat on a wooden stool, plucking the strings of his guitar when he saw something out of the corner of his eye. A man in a yellow shirt and a cap was sneaking up towards the base, and he simply couldn't have that. He stood up and fired a warning shot in front of Ellis, who backed away and faced the Engineer. "What in Sam Hill were you thinking, son?" he asked. Ellis' eyes widened. "Dude, just like Team Fortress 2!" he cheered, running towards the Engineer, who fired at Ellis again. The survivor dived behind a wall and took out his Hunting Rifle. No autographs today unfortunately. HERE WE GO! The survivor pulled out his Hunting Rifle and took aim at the Engineer, firing a round towards him. The mercenary quickly tucked his head around the corner and pulled out his pistol. Afterwards, he snapped in and out of cover to draw Ellis' fire, and when the survivor's shot missed, the Engineer peered round the corner and shot at his opponent. Ellis quickly ran for higher ground, ducking behind a nearby crate. He had a clear shot at the Engineer and pulled the trigger, but the Engineer dodged in time, fleeing towards a collection of sandbags. Ellis quickly grabbed a Molotov cocktail from his belt and prepared to hurl the bottle towards his opponent. The Engineer noticed this and made a break for his opponent, firing up at him and clipping Ellis in the chest, forcing him to retreat to cover. This allowed the Engineer to close the gap. Ellis quickly chugged down some pain pills as the Engineer approached with his shotgun in hand. When he was in range, the survivor slammed the hilt of his weapon into his opponent's gut before aiming it at his foe's head. Engineer quickly ducked his head and shoulder tackled Ellis into the wall behind him. He then punched Ellis in the side of the head twice before Ellis responded with a right hook of his own, followed by a knee to the gut. The survivor then bashed the Engineer in the back of the head with his weapon, knocking him down to the ground. Ellis then drew his Desert Eagle and fired a shot into the Engineer's stomach. Engineer cried out in pain, slamming his boot into Ellis' knee, forcing the survivor to drop his weapon and clutch his injury. This bought the Engineer enough time to scurry away, and Ellis soon followed. Ellis then turned the corner to see the Engineer disappear through a teleporter. Ellis quickly stood on top of the teleporter himself and waited for him to be transferred. In a matter of moments, Ellis was also warped away into... a tunnel? A very narrow tunnel at that. He then heard the sound of beeping behind him and turned around to see the Engineer sat on a stool, with a Level 3 sentry gun and a mini sentry at his side. "I ask again, what in Sam Hill were you thinking?" All that could be heard afterwards was the sound of sentry guns firing, rockets exploding, and Ellis screaming helplessly. DBX! Category:'Left 4 Dead vs Team Fortress 2' themed DBX Fights Category:'Human vs Human' themed DBX Fights Category:DBXs by 2 Different Series Category:'Company' themed DBXs Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:ZackAttackX Category:Gun Fights Category:Protagonist vs. Protagonist themed DBX Fights Category:Hero vs Anti-Hero themed DBX Fights Category:Valve only themed battles Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights